


a fortunate case of mistyping

by mushroomherb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Endearments, Hannigram Horny as Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Strangers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wrong Number Gone Right, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb
Summary: will graham sent a dick pic to the wrong number. that's it.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	a fortunate case of mistyping

**Author's Note:**

> nasty little fuckers, here cometh the hannigram sexting

**_photo sent_ ** ****

And now he just waits. Hand busy down under to stay hard, Will wants to use his other hand too, the fingers, to do something else, something else as in fingerfucking himself. But juggling between stroking his dick and holding his phone is kind of a turn-off.

He was on a sinful web where he can message someone or some people –if Will opts to being true to his nasty origin–, for a quick and easy phone sex, sexting, video chat sex, whatever the hell it is called, but he’s also logged off already from the web, after agreeing to change to, –this was what the guy that messaged him said– more _intimate_ settings.

And so he agreed, although he’s not really fond of being too long on his phone, even for _having fun_.

Will only hopes he entered the right number.

 _Ding_.

He never snatches his phone faster than this before.

**_sext guy:_ **

_Beautiful. But I am afraid you have the wrong number._

Well, _shit_. He shouldn’t have been so horny to not double-check. And now his dick is out there, with some stranger who types in perfect grammar and punctuations. It’s just his dick, but– he’s lost the guy from earlier as well as the motivation to go back to the web and search him in the middle of the thousands of people there.

There goes his weekly horny ritual.

**_will graham:_**

_srry, hope it doesn’t make u uncomfortable_

The hell is he thinking? Of course it’s uncomfortable, what if the guy’s straight and a little tingly seeing other men’s dicks? What if he’s just chilling after shagging his wife and had to see _that_ from some unknown number?

The answer comes fast enough.

**_sext guy:_ **

_Not a problem. Don’t mistype again after this. Hope you have a good night with your partner._

**_will graham:_**

_thnx. but i forgot his number, lost him already, kinda turned off nnow_

**_sext guy:_**

_Oh?_

**_will graham:_**

_yyeah.. met him on a web, i’m logged out already, so it’s kinda hard i’d get to get his number again_

Why is he still replying?

**_sext guy:_ **

_I can help._

Will’s breath hitches. Eyes widening, dick hardening again. _Well…_

**_will graham:_ **

_u uhh u sure?_

**_sext guy:_**

_If you’re okay with it._

Well Will is _so_ okay with it. Certainly not going to complain.

**_will graham:_**

_ur not really doing anything..? i mean, if ur busy or sumn, i don’t wanna intrude_

**_sext guy:_**

_No, I was just reading a book. Send you a photo of mine?_

**_will graham:_**

_i’d like that_

A few seconds passes until he hears the next ding. Will also does not know why his heart’s beating a little crazy of excitement. It’s just another guy he’s sexting with, _calm down, dick_.

**_sext guy sent a photo_**

_Oh_. Oh well.

Definitely not gonna calm down.

**_will graham:_**

_mmm damn ur sexy mister_

It sure is. The photo is of the guy sitting, crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly, showing him the sight of strong forearms adorned with veins Will would like to run his touches over there –and yes, _shut up,_ Will has a kink for arms, okay, especially if there are rolled up sleeves just right before the elbows, _oh fuck_.

The shirt is also unbuttoned, to make it harder for him, to make it _harder_ for his dick, his dick that he starts stroking again. Okay, unbuttoned shirt, firm abdomen with _nice_ abs blaring right at him. Trousers unclasped, zipper’s down, the lines that start on the guy’s hips to the part right below are just– _hmmm, chef’s kiss_.

_Buuutt–_

There is no cock, though. Only the delicious bulge from beneath his dark grey trousers, a slight show of pubic hair that weirdly turns Will on so much. Man, it should be a crime the things that this guy do.

And what does he do? Send him a picture of a mouth-watering body with beautiful olive skin and Will is _hard_ again already? Yes. Yes that is the case.

**_will graham:_ **

_can see ur dick?_

Will waits a few seconds _impatiently_ and in _agony_.

**_sext guy sent a photo:_ **

_Stiff as a board just thinking of how you’ve been spending the night stroking yourself. Would help you were I there._

Oh holy hell that is one hell of a cock. Must be nice to have that inside him right now. Like, urgently needed.

**_will graham:_**

_mmm. fuck yes, yes. with your mouth?_

_god that cock is gorgeous_

**_sext guy:_ **

_With my mouth, my hands if you like, my teeth as well to suck bruises on your neck. And thank you, yours as well._

**_will graham:_**

_fuck yes. i’ve been fing_

_ive been fingering my ass too_

**_sext guy:_**

_Naughty boy. Don’t you have a toy?_

Oh right. Will didn’t think of that earlier, makes a quick move for the drawer beside his bed, grabs the dildo and quickly settling back, phone is up above his crotch and he records a video. Of himself easing the toy up inside his ass, an easy way already for how horny he gets over the past few minutes, breathy moan surely caught in the video. Sent it to his stranger before he loses the courage.

He never knew he is _this_ nasty before.

**_will graham sent a video:_**

_forgot i have one_

_am def thinking of this as your dick up in my ass_

**_sext guy:_**

_What a naughty boy. Stroke your dick for me, darling. I would definitely ease you up first with my tongue._

**_will graham:_**

_dw im all ready, been wanting to get fucked in the ass with a cock like yours for a while now_

****

**_sext guy:_ **

_You like being fucked like that, darling boy? Want me to go fast? Rough?_

**_will graham:_**

_yes, yes, please, all. suck my neck too while u pound me hard?_

**_sext guy:_**

_Of course, anything you like. I would use my hands to stroke you too, let you lay back and writhe and whine for me only as I fuck you senseless._

**_will graham:_**

_damn_

_how can someone be that hot only with his words_

_and u r doing everything for me, might cum quick sir_

****

**_sext guy sent a video:_**

_Thank you. You are far hotter. Makes me so hard just thinking of you laid out like a feast for me._

_Perhaps on my bed. With me deep inside you._

_Yeash_ , yessss.. _fuck_ , a dick deep inside his ass never sounds so heavenly before.

And oh double fuck the video– Will is _whipped_. Someone as beautiful as this guy exists? Actually exists? Having a nasty sext with him?

**_will graham:_**

_god even ur fingers are sexy as hell_

_my fuck- ah_

_put those fingers inside my mouth i wanna suck on it yes_

**_sext guy:_**

_Yeah? Like you would suck my dick?_

_These fingers belong to you now._

And damn does that make Will slick with precome.

**_will graham:_ **

_yes, yes, like id suck your dick_

_so hard for u rn_

_ngh fuck, close_

Will really is. Tell-tale of coming undone is just on the precipice of his sanity. Hand getting faster stroking and thumbing his tip, ass so filled with the toy that by the looks if it, seems like a no match for sexy guy’s real deal. Precome is everywhere as much as his moans are all around his room, lucky he lives only with his dogs.

**_sext guy:_ **

_Are you close, baby?_

Oh fuck, oh no, that pet name. Is too much.

Oh no he wants to hear it straight out of the guy’s mouth.

And so does just that.

**_will graham:_**

_yeah. can u dirty talk me? in a video, if ure okay with it_

_and call me that again_

_please_

The time that passes until his phone lights up is a _torment_ of its own level.

**_sext guy sent a video:_**

_‘Getting close, baby? I would keep my pace while kissing you, bring your hips up so I can hit little deeper, let you stroke yourself with that pretty hands of yours. Are you going to come for me, baby? Yeah? Do it for me._ _’_

_Oh my hell fuck._ He never expected _that_ tone of a voice to come out from the man on the other end. Rasp and an accent he’s not really familiar with lulling him into oblivion, imagines himself writhing about with the man whispering to him dirty little nothings against his ear, closer and closer to his peak.

Will records one more video of his erratic stroking and moaning for the man, hips unconsciously going up and down, so as to ingrain how it would actually feel if he really is not alone and with the man in his bed instead.

**_will graham sent a video:_ **

_‘Gonna cum, babe.’_

****

**_sext guy sent a video:_**

_‘Yes, just like that. Beautiful, come for me, come for me. I’m getting so close as well.’_

**_will graham sent a video:_**

_‘A-ah, nggh, fuck. Fuck– mmmh.’_

Him coming with a pressured moan and dick twitching in his hand, chest heaving with sweat sheen in the dim night. The man’s voice and the man’s dick a conjured image in his brain that Will would _despise_ to forget.

**_sext guy sent a video_ **

Opening the video, Will smiled to himself then, realising he is not the only one getting so worked up over this particular man’s hot body. His cock is spluttering against his stomach a few seconds later, so _glorious_ Will _wants_ it inside him for real. His beautiful, veiny hand rubbing it a few more times until all Will could notice is the pretty sight it made from the light hair ornamenting his chest, and the whites splattered all over.

Will _wants_ to kiss his way down that body.

**_will graham:_ **

_thank you.. u sexy creature_

_lol_

**_sext guy:_**

_You’re most welcome. I thank you as well for this impromptu turn of event._

Can’t help but chuckle at that. Will’s fingers hover over the screen as he weighs the words he wants to type. Want to keep doing this with the man, if he could. Want to send naughty pictures and lustful words late at night or whenever the hell he feels like he wants to. Want to actually keep _talking_ with the man, which is a _very_ rare occurrence for Will since he _hates_ people.

But this man. This sexy man with a sexy voice and his _delicious-_ looking cock.

And before it’s too much of a thought and less of an action– noticing the three bubbles from the man himself, Will sends out the message.

**** **_will graham:_**

_can i save your number? if it’s okay with you_

**_sext guy:_**

_I was just typing the same thing, love._

_Yes, of course you can._

**_will graham is typing…_ **

****

**_sext guy:_**

_Name is Hannibal Lecter._

Will smiles and stops his typing for the sake of saving that name and that number quickly into his contacts. Weirdly he thinks that name suits the man really well. The rhyme of said name with a certain _bad_ word does not even bother Will the slightest.

**_will graham:_**

_nice meeting you, Hannibal. mine’s will graham_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_My pleasure meeting you, Will._

**_will graham:_**

_hmm. definitely my pleasure as well_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_Adorable. ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP?_

**_will graham is typing…_ **

**_hannibal lecter:_ **

_Oh, my apologies. I did not realise the Caps-Lock is on. See how you have unhinged me, mischievous boy._

_Are you going to sleep, Will?_

**_will graham:_**

_srry lol._

_i think so. u drained me, hon. in a good way_

_hbu, gonna sleep?_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_Hmm, good. Would recommend to do it again sometime._

_And yes, I think I’d go to bed now. I will text you later?_

There is this flaming heat on both his cheeks when Will reads Hannibal’s message, shy smile too. The propriety of him is strangely endearing as well.

**_will graham:_**

_yes.. :)_

_i’ll see you later Hannibal_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_See you later, dear Will. Sleep tight._

**_will graham:_**

_and to think that I was going to delete my dick pic from this chat_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_I forbid you._

_Sleep._

**_will graham:_**

_yessir :*_

**_hannibal lecter:_**

_< 3_

Will Graham goes to sleep with a light chuckle and a wide smile that night.

\---


End file.
